In a manufacturing process of industrial fields associated with a semiconductor device, a flat panel display, a nano-bio, a nano-imprint, thin film optics, and the like, that have been rapidly developed, importance of a technology capable of contactlessly measuring and evaluating a thickness of a thin film and a shape and physical properties of a nano pattern without damaging nano samples has more and more increased.
In accordance with the continuous development of these industrial fields, the thickness of the thin film has been gradually decreased to arrive at a level of several atom layers, and the shape of the nano pattern has become complicated from an existing two-dimensional structure to a three-dimensional structure. Therefore, a process measurement technique is needed to more accurately analyze the shape and physical properties of nanoscale samples.
Among the techniques for contactlessly measuring the shape and physical properties of samples, an ellipsometer and a method using the same have been widely used with development of a light source, a photodetector, and a computer.
Korean Patent No. 1270260 discloses an ellipsometer for measuring a shape and physical properties of a sample according to the related art and a measurement method using the same.